Dos mundos, Un deseo
by esmiriao
Summary: Aun que dos personas no se conozcan realmente, un deseo puede unirlas estén donde estén, aunque la frontera sea dos mundo.
1. Dia 0

**Hola a amigos de Fanfiction**

**Como os dije en el último capítulo de Los hijos de sol y la luna que publique, aquí está el fic que he presentado al concurso, pero antes de pasar a él, quiero advertiros de varias cosas.**

**La primera, el Fic está pensado como si fuera un solo capitulo, pero está dividido en días para más comodidad en muchos sentidos.**

**La segunda y la más importante, en el foro donde he presentado el fic permiten el texto con multicolor, es decir que unas palabras estén en rojo, otras en azul, otras en verde etc, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que venimos aquí? Pues que jugué con eso a la hora de hacer el fic, ya que el fic tiene dos protagonistas, y ambos intervienen en la narración, por lo que decidí desde el principio que uno tuviese la narración en rojo y el otro en cian, y claro, aquí no tengo ni puta idea de si se puede poner texto en diferentes colores o cómo hacerlo. Por lo que la narración se queda en negro, y eso va a ser un problema a la hora de cuál de los dos está narrando en ese momento. Por suerte, uno es una chica y el otro es un chico, y eso os dará una pista de quien es el que narra, por no decir que la mayoría de los cambios de quien está narrando la historia siempre se hacen con una narración, pocas veces hay cambios bruscos de narración.**

**La tercera, como se me a echado el tiempo encima, no he podido escribir todo lo que me hubiese gustado, y algunos días se han quedado demasiado cornos a mi parecer, si hubiese tenido más tiempo, me hubiese gustado que fuesen de principio del día hasta la noche, excepto el día 0**

**La nota final estará en el último día, hasta entonces espero que disfrutes de este Fic loco.**

* * *

Héctor: -joder, que recuerdos. Después de la que armamos la última vez no pensé que volveríamos a pasar por aquí.

Felipe: -es que desde entonces se han ido casi todo lo profesores y hasta el directo, lo únicos que nos recuerdan son los de primer curso que ahora están en el último.

Benito: -sí, y es una pena que ya no este Esteban entre nosotros… el muy cabron, la suerte que tubo encontrando a esa zorra buenora y rica, a saber dónde estará ahora.

Héctor: -pero ahora tenemos a Nuria, y no me digáis que no ha traído alegría al grupo.

Benito: -pue tiene razón, y hablando de Nuria ¿Dónde está?

Felipe: -a ido a comprobar que estén montándolo todo para el primer número.

Benito: -¿el primero es el de la historia de los reyes majos de los Mojinos Escozios no?

Héctor: -¡magos, Analfabeto, magos! Y si es el primero, menos mal que podemos imitar un acento pareció a ellos, así nos sale más natural.

Benito: -¿entonces me toca hacer como que escribo la carta con el tecrao?

Felipe: -si pesado, y a Héctor le toca a ser el ángel y a mí el demonio

Héctor: -hermano no me cabres ¿porque coño tengo que ser el ángel?

Felipe: -por ver esa serie para niños, que te esta ablandando. Si Esteban te viera no te reconocería.

Héctor: -mira no me agás repartir ostias ante de noche bueno y aun meno ante del concierto. Por esta vez que me pilla de buena te la paso, pero a la siguiente te parto la cara.

**Desde el pasillo que tenemos enfrente aparece Nuria con su guitarra eléctrica **

Nuria: -chicos todo esta listo y el concierto empieza en 5 minutos ¿Qué hacéis que aún no estáis listos?

Felipe: -es Héctor que no quiere ponerse el traje.

Héctor: -ahora me lo pongo, estaremos listo, tu tranquila.

Benito: -yo voy tirando para ver donde esta Hugo.

**5 minutos después ya estábamos todos listos y en el escenario. Yo iba con el traje de ángel en la parte izquierda del escenario para salir cuando nos tocase, Benito iba disfrazado como un niño para fingir que escribía una carta en un ordenador cuando empezara la canción, pero después se iría un momento para ponerse el traje de Gaspar y volver para estar en la batería. Nuria estaba en la parte de atrás del escenario disfrazada de Baltasar… ella eligió el traje, cuando empezasen a tocar ella y Hugo se pondrían por delante pero dejándonos espacio a mí y a Felipe. Hugo estaba también en la parte de atrás del escenario disfrazada de Melchor y con su guitarra Eléctrica. Y por último Felipe, con el traje de demonio en la derecha del escenario esperando su turno. Nuria, Hugo y Benito formaban el coro.**

**[Los históricos reyes magos, Mojinos escozios]**

Benito: - Queridos Reyes Magos  
este año quiero que me traigais  
un Iphone y un Ipod  
si no pueden ser las 2 cosas  
prefiero que me traigáis el Iphone  
lo que no quiere decir que si no hay  
Iphone me vayais a dejar sin el  
Ipod. Todos los Iphone y todos  
los Ipod, traen Wi-Fi y Bluetooth  
por si acaso hay modelos  
que no lo traen y yo lo desconozco  
prefiero que me traigáis un  
Ipod o un Iphone con Bluetooth  
antes que con Wi-Fi.  
También, quiero un Pendrive con  
USB 2 ya que si me lo vais a traer  
con USB 1 mejor que no me lo traigáis  
porque todas las conexiones de mi  
PC son con USB 2. Por cierto,  
me gusta mucho el color negro,  
por lo que si me traéis el Ipod,  
el Iphone y el Pendrive de color  
negro os lo agradeceré y si es  
Baltasar quien me lo trae mucho mejor  
aunque todavía estoy un poco enfadado  
con los Reyes del año pasado  
ya que el mismo Baltasar me trajo  
una cámara digital con 8 megapíxeles  
cuando ya había salio la de 10 con  
una tarjeta SD cuando yo prefiero la  
mini SD, pero de todas formas si me lo trae Baltasar, mucho mejor.

**[intro música]**

Héctor: -Soy el angelito, ese que se pone  
encima del hombro pa darte consejos  
y quiero decirte que no seas malo  
yo quiero que seas bueno

Felipe: -Yo soy el demonio, ese que se pone  
encima del hombro pa darte consejos  
y quiero que seas malo  
no quiero que seas bueno

Héctor: -Si comes jamón no te comas el tocino  
Felipe: -¡comete el tocino que eso es lo mejor!  
Héctor: -Si vas a la piscina no te mees en el agua  
Felipe: -¡méate, méate que mola mogollón!  
Héctor: -No pegues los mocos debajo de la silla  
Felipe: -Los mocos se pegan debajo del sillón  
Héctor: -Eso no se toca, eso no se hace  
Felipe: -Tócalo, tócalo, hárselo, hárselo

[**pequeño** **solo de guitaras, Hugo y Nuria]**

Héctor: -Tienes que ser bueno,  
no puedes ser malo.  
Piensa que te están  
viendo los Reyes Magos

Felipe: -No le eches cuenta  
y sé un cabrón  
de toas formas  
¡van a traerte carbón!

Coro: -¡van a traerte carbón!

¡Van a traerte carbón!

¡Van a traerte carbón!

¡Van a traerte carbón!

¡Van a traerte carbón!

¡Van a traerte carbón!

¡Van a traerte carbón!

¡Van a traerte carbón!

[**solo de guitaras, Hugo y Nuria]**

Coro: -Semos los Reyes Magos  
Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar,  
y estamos mu contentos  
porque trabajamos un día na más

Un día, dos días, año tras año.

Un día, dos días, año tras año.

Y Semos los Reyes Magos  
Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar

Felipe: -¡ala, estos son los reyes magos

Y te van a traer carbón!

Coro: -Tú eres bueno, tú eres bueno

Héctor: -Yo soy más bueno que el pan  
Coro con Felipe: -Tú eres malo, tú eres malo  
Héctor: -Malo es meterse por el culo un palo  
Coro: -Tú eres bueno, tú eres bueno  
Héctor: -Yo soy la madre, Teresa de Calcuta  
Coro con Felipe: -Tú eres malo, tú eres malo  
Héctor: -Yo no soy malo, yo soy un poquito hijo puta

Todos: -Laralaralala, laralaralala,  
laralaralala, carajo  
Coro: -van a traerte carbón,  
van a traerte carbón

Todos: -Laralaralala, laralaralala,  
laralaralala, carajo  
Coro: -van a traerte carbón,  
van a traerte carbón

Todos: -Laralaralala, laralaralala,  
laralaralala, carajo  
Coro: -van a traerte carbón,  
van a traerte carbón

Todos: -Laralaralala, laralaralala,  
laralaralala, carajo  
Coro: -van a traerte carbón,  
van a traerte carbón

Todos: -Laralaralala, laralaralala,  
laralaralala, carajo  
Coro: -van a traerte carbón,  
van a traerte carbón

Van a traerte carbón

Van a traerte carbón

Van a traerte carbón

carboooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon.

[**fin**]

Héctor: -MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR A ESCUCHARNOS ESTA NOCHE, OS DEJAMOS CON LOS ALUMNOS DE TERCER CUSO QUE OS VAN A INTERPRETAR UN TEATRO Y LUEGO VOLVEMOS CON MAS.

**Supongo que os estaréis preguntando qué está pasando, quienes somos y que es todo estoy del concierto. Bien, vamos por partes, mi nombre es Héctor, tengo 25 años, mido 1,57. Si, sé que soy un canijo, que le voy a hacer. Ojos marrones, pelo largo y un poco de barba, ya sabéis como voy vestido ahora mismo. Mi hermano, que está a unos metros de mí, es Felipe, tiene 23 años, mide 1.69, ojos marrones y pelo corto, también sabéis como va vestido. Aun que es más arto, yo soy más duro que él, aunque ahora cree que él es más duro porque yo veo my Little pony. El que está en la batería es Benito, 26 años, mide 1,59 ojos ámbar, pelo corto, generalmente es un bromista tirando a troll, pero cuando hay algo importante que le incumbe es el más serio del grupo. El que tiene la guitara eléctrica es Hugo, 24 años, mide 1.47, el pelo no es ni corto ni largo, ojos marones es el más bajo del grupo y normalmente es cañado con todo el mundo excepto con nosotros y cuando estamos en algún concierto. La única chica del grupo es Nuria, entro hace unos años y aún no ha querido decirnos su edad, mide 1,60, ojos azules, pelo largo, es alegre y siempre está animando a todos… o regañándonos, y los 5 somos un grupo que generalmente nos dedicamos a tocar canciones de otros grupo. Hechas las presentaciones, os diré porque estamos aquí. Gracias a mi queridísimo hermano, no tenemos ni un mísero duro, y nos hemos visto obligados a hacer este trabajo en el día de navidad, ya que nos daban lo suficiente para poder celebrar las fiestas y que nos dé tiempo a poder encontrar otro concierto.**

Benito: -¿Cuál es la siguiente canción?

Hugo: -Los Pastores En La Tasca

Felipe: -¿este normal no? ¿Sin disfraces ni nada de eso?

Héctor: -sí, vamos a quitarnos estos Disfraces.

Felipe: -¿Por qué? si te quedan muy bien.

Hector: -hermano tela estas ganando y al final te voy a dar y no quiero darte.

Felipe: o si, ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a cubrirme de Florez?

**Ya hasta las narices, le doy una guantazo en toda la cara a mi hermano y lo mando al suelo.**

Felipe: -¡ay! Mi cara, ¿pero qué coño os enseñan en esa serie?

Héctor: -a que cuando alguien se pone chulito se le pega una ostia en toda la cara, y ahora deja ya la tontería o me musco una cuerda, te ato a un árbol y te dejo ahí hasta después de fin de año.

Nuria: -¿queréis parar los dos? ¿Es que no podes parar de pelear ni siquiera en navidad?

Hugo: -como se nota que apenas nos conoces, hace unos años Héctor perdió la paciencia y por poco tira a Felipe por un rio congelado, ¡y al día siguiente Felipe por poco entierra vivo en la nieve a Héctor! jajajaajajja

Héctor: -jajajaajajajaj ¡que buenos tiempos aquellos!

Felipe: -jajajajajaj ¿y te acuerdas cuando tú y Esteban me engañasteis para que entrase en aquella casa abandonada y entre los 4 me hicisteis creer que había entrado en silent hill? ¡Aquello fue los más! –**todos menos Nuria-** jajajajaajajaja

Nuria: -¡no me lo puedo creer, estoy en un grupo de locos masoquistas! Jajajajajajaja

Benito: -jajajajaja, dejemos ya la tontería y preparémonos para la siguiente canción anda.

**Acababa de comprar lo que Bonbon me había pedido y ya estaba de regreso a nuestra casa, estaba nevando y los pequeños potrillos jugaban con la nieve en la calle, justo cuando iba a entrar en la casa, alguien me lanzo una bola de nieve, al darme la vuelta vi que se trataba de Apple Bloom, que al parecer estaba apuntando a Scootaloo.**

Apple Bloom: -¡perdona, estaba apuntando Scootaloo!

Lyra: -te perdono y ten cuidado la próxima vez.

Apple Bloom: -¡si, tendre cui… -**le dan** **con una bola de nieve en la cara** -

Sweetie: -jajajajajajaja.

Apple Bloom: - ¡Sweetie te vas a… -**le dan** **con otra bola de nieve en la cara** -

**Mientras veía como las potrillas seguían jugando decidí entrar en mi casa, al entrar pude apreciar que Bonbon estaba en el salón al lado de la chimenea.**

Lyra: -ya estoy aquí Bonbon.

Bonbon: -¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

Lyra: -¡sí! Aquí esta –**usando mi magia saco de la bolsa una tarta- **la dejo en la cocina.

Bonbon: -¡bien! Espero que esta Noche de Corazones Cálidos no sea tan movida como la última.

Lyra: -esta vez me asegure de que Pinkie pie no estuviese en la tarta, tranquila.

Bonbon: -¡genial, ya solo quedan unas horas antes de que sea de noche!

Lyra: - sabes lo que me gustaría a mí, que pudiéramos celebrar esta noche con algún humano, aunque sea uno.

Bonbon: -¿ya estamos con esas? Los humanos no existen, son producto de tu imaginación.

Lyra: -¡sí que existen!

Bonbon: -no, no existen, y para ya, solo te haces daño a ti misma.

Lyra: - ¡SI QUE EXISTEN! –**Sargo corriendo de la casa-**

Bonbon: -¡espera Lyra! ... oooh ¿por qué no puede aceptar que los humanos son producto de su imaginación?

**Salí corriendo tan rápido como pude, ¿Por qué nadie me cree? ¿Por qué soy la única que sabe de su existencia? ¿Por qué no pueden entenderme? … no sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba cerca del lago muy lejos de Ponyville. Lo me quede allí durante un buen rato pensando hasta que…**

**Yo y mis amigos estábamos en nuestro local disfrutando de una fiesta que nosotros mismo habíamos montado solo para nosotros, ya llevábamos un buen rato, y por mi parte no sé cuántas copas llevaba. Felipe ya había caído, Hugo esta que en cualquier momento, Benito aguantaba sin problemas y Nuria y yo estábamos en una competición por ver quien bebía más.**

Héctor: -ríndete hip, no hip, vas a hip, acuantar mas… hip

Nuria: -¿seguro? Yo por lo menos puedo hablar normal.

Héctor: -choradas HIP, puedo seguir bebiendo toda la noche, hip…

Nuria: -ahora que pienso, no sabemos cuál es tu pony favorito, ¿qué tal si apostamos? Si no consigues beberte esta ronda, nos dices quien es tu pony favorito.

Héctor: -acepto.

**Nuria me lleno el vaso y yo empecé a beberlo, pero no estaba por la mitad cuando tuve que parar e ir directo al baño para… ya sabéis que.**

Nuria y Benito: -ajajajajajaj

Hugo: -¡Nuria ha ganado!

Héctor: -maldi hip sea.

Nuria: -jajajajaja ya estar tardando, venga, dinos cuál es tu pony favorito,

Héctor: -mi pony favorito es… HIP

Nuria: -¿siii?

Héctor: -mi pony favorito es… zzzzzzzzz

Hugo: -¡se ha quedado frito! Jajajajajaja ja… ja… zzzzzz

Nuria: -¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Con lo cerca que estaba!

Héctor: -MI PONY FAVORITO ES LYRA zzzzzzzz

Benito: -¡lo conseguiste!

Nuria: -sí, y ahora a internet a ver quién es esa Lyra

Benito: -a ver… aquí esta. Lyra Heartstrings, nombrada por los fans es una unicornio que suele ser una poni de fondo bla bla bla algunos fans la han llamado "humana" por la forma que se sienta bla bla bla bla bla Muchos fans indignados discutieron por el nombre de la poni bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla Algunos piensan que está interesada en los humanos por cómo se sienta y agarra las cosas ¿es que no hay nada de su personalidad?

Nuria: -prueba a poner en Google su nombre más personalidad.

Benito: -a ver… nada, pero me he encontrado un test para ver que poni de fondo eres.

Nuria: -¿sí? Déjame probar… me ha tocado una tal Berry Punch

Benito: ¿Usted tiene más preocupaciones de lo que debiera? Si tú no te preocupas por nada jajajaja

Nuria: -bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Héctor: -¿que tal HIP… otra ronda?

Nuria: -no, estas de mesiado borracho y… ¿ya te has despertado?

Héctor: -¿me había dormido? No me he enterado hip…

Benito: -ya que estas despierto, ¿podías decirnos que personalidad tiene Lyra?

Héctor: -hip… ¿Lyra hip…? Amable, dulce, simpática hip… pero hacia un humano seria hip… imperativa, obsesiva hip. Adhesiva hip… no sé si es por lo primero o por lo segundo por lo que me gusta hip…

Nuria: -un momento ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Héctor: -¡me gusta Lyra y me gustaría estar con ella! ¡Ya está, lo he dicho!

Benito:- pero si ella es solo un personaje de fondo de una serie para niños pequeños, ¡no es real!

Héctor: eso es lo que más me duele, si ella fuera realhip si ella fuera real…

Héctor: -deseo poder estar con Lyra.

Lyra: -deseo poder estar con un humano

**De repente empecé a ser a ver una luz que me cegaba y me rodeaba.**

Héctor: coño, ahora sí que se está dando fuerte el alcohol, estoy viendo unas luces que me rodean.

Benito: ¿Qué? Pensaba que era solo a mí.

Nuria: -chicos yo también las veooo…

Héctor: -¿tenemos que empezar a gritar? Un momento, ¡se me ha pasado la borrachera!

Benito: -coño es cierto, ¿Qué clase de brujería blanca es esta?

Nuria: -ni idea ¿pero no notáis que cada vez hace más frio?

Lyra: ¿¡quién está ahí dentro!?

Héctor: -Nuria, dime que has sido tú.

Nuria: -he sido yo, he cambiado mi voz por arte de magia y he sido yo quien te he quitado la borrachera por arte de magia también

Lyra: -¡dejar de discutir y dejaos ver o… o… os tiro una bola de nieve!

Benito: -¿nos acaban de amenazar con una bola de nieve?... ¡ay! He tropezado con Felipe.

Héctor: -no veo una mierda con esta luz.

**Al fin se fue la luz, estábamos encima de un lago helado, y no me podría creer quien estaba al otro lado amenazándonos, era Lyra. Al ver que era Lyra, me paralice completamente.**

Lyra: -¿sois… sois humanos…? ¿¡Sois humanos de verdad!?

**Lyra empezó a correr en mi dirección emocionada, pero al pisar el lago resbalo y vino hacia mi deslizada por el hielo, yo mientras tanto seguía paralizado. Lyra un emocionada empezó a observándome aprovechando lo cerca que estaba.**

Lyra: -¡sois humanos, no hay duda!

**Lyra salto encima de mí, conseguí reaccionar y la sujete con los brazos lo mejor que pude. Estando encima de mí, empezó a llorar**

Lyra: -no os podéis imaginar de lo que he pasado por que la gente me creía.

Héctor: -ya está, ya está.

**No sabía que otra cosa aparte de consolarla podía hacer.**

Nuria: -si no lo veo no lo creo.

Benito: -memee meme me estoy conguelandooo dodo dooo

Lyra: -¡a! no puedo permitir eso. –**la suero y ella vuelve a resbalarse-**

Héctor: -¿estás bien?

Lyra: -sí, seguirme os llevare a mi casa

Benito: -¡espera, no podemos dejar a estos dos aquí! Nuria, Háchame una mano con Hugo

Héctor: ya llevo yo a mi hermano.

**Empezamos a seguir a Lyra para llegar a su casa, al llegar estaba desierta y la chimenea encendida, me pareció raro que Bonbon no estuviese en casa.**

Lyra: -ir al salón para calentaros, yo voy a la cocina para sacar un poco de chocolate caliente.

**En lo que Lyra va a la cocina, dejamos a Hugo y mi hermano en el sofá mientras que nosotros nos poníamos cerca de la chimenea para calentarnos mejor.**

Nuria: -Héctor ¿se puede saber que está pasando?

Héctor: -¿y a mí me lo preguntas? Se tanto como tú.

Nuria: -no, tú ves la serie en donde sale todo esto, así que sabes más que nosotros.

Héctor: -ya te dicho que no se nada, tal vez sea un hechizo provocado por las mane six o por Celestia.

Benito: -¿Quiénes son esos?

Héctor: -las mane six son las protagonistas principales de la serie, seguramente que tarde o temprano las conoceremos. Y Celestia es la gobernante de equestria, el lugar donde estamos, y la ex-maestra de Twilight, la principal protagonista de las mane six.

Nuria: -¿y que vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo volvemos a casa?

Héctor: -no lo sé, lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar, si las mane six no saben de nuestra presencia, tarde o temprano lo sabrán y vendrán a hablar con nosotros.

Nuria: -genial, ¿algo más que tengamos que saber?

Héctor: -se supone que aquí vive otra poni, Bonbon, pero parece que no está.

Lyra: -¡aquí traigo el chocolate caliente!

**Lyra, usando su magia, nos trae a mí, Nuria y a Benito una taza con chocolate caliente.**

Héctor: -gracias ly… esto….

Lyra: -me llamo Lyra.

Héctor: -yo soy Héctor, y los dos que están en el sofá son Hugo y Felipe.

Nuria: -yo soy Nuria y gracias por el chocolate Lyra

Lyra: -de nada.

Benito: -soy Benito, gracias por ayudarnos

Lyra: -no hay de que, vosotros habrías hecho lo mismo.

Héctor: -bueno… el no –**señalo a mi hermano**-

Lyra: -bien, voy a ver si encuentro a mi compañera, ahora vuelvo.

**No me lo podía creer, ¡estaban allí! ¡En mi casa! Pero ahora tengo que encontrar a mi compañera, no se lo va a creer si se lo cuento, tengo que enseñárselo, ¡sele caerá la boca en cuanto los vea! Estuve en buen rato caminando por las calles hasta que al fin la vi en un banco.**

Lyra: -¡Bonbon!

Bonbon: -¡Lyra, gracias a Celestia que estas bien! ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

Lyra: -¿estabas preocupada… por mí?

Bonbon: -claro, somos amigas no.

**Bonbon me da un abrazo y yo se lo devuelvo.**

Bonbon: -Lyra, si quieres creer en esas criaturas, cree en ellas, no debí decirte esas cosas.

Lyra: -hablando de eso, ven rápido, tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

Bonbon: -¿Qué quieres enseñarme?

Lyra: -sígueme y lo veras.

**Volví a casa corriendo y Bonbon detrás de mí siguiéndome, llegamos enseguida a ella.**

Lyra: -prepárate para quedarte boquiabierta.

Bonbon: -Lyra, ¿Qué quieres enseñarme?

Lyra: -entra y lo veras.

**Bonbon entra en la casa y yo detrás de ella, cuando llegamos al salón y vio a los humanos, se quedó de piedra.**

Lyra: -¿Qué? Existen o no existen los humanos

Bonbon: -si no lo veo no lo creo. ¿Pe-pero cómo?

Nuria: -estábamos en una fiesta privada cuando una luz nos engullo.

Héctor: -y cuando se fue la luz estábamos encima de un lago

Lyra: -en el cual estaba yo después de que discutiésemos, y como no podía dejarles allí, les traje aquí con migo.

Bonbon: -fiuu ¿creo que todos hemos tenido un día movidito, no creéis?

Benito: -pues sí, demasiado.

Lyra: -sí, y estamos todos muy cansados

Bonbon: pues bien, todo el mundo a la cama.

Nuria: -¿pero dónde dormiremos?

Bonbon: -tenemos una habitación con dos camas en la que caben dos personas, -**mirando al sofá-** y ya que esos dos estar dormidos que se queden ahí.

Nuria: -pero sigue faltando un sitio…

Lyra: -uno de vosotros puede venir a dormir con migo si quiere.

Bonbon: -¿estas segura Lyra?

Lyra: -sí, no me importa.

Benito: -¿pero quién dormirá contigo?

Bonbon: -eso lo diré yo.

Lyra: -¡Bonbon!

Bonbon: -Lyra, ya que vas a dormir con uno de ellos, por lo menos que sea con uno que no parezca peligroso. Veamos… ¡tú!

Héctor: -¿yo?

Bonbon: -si tú, dormirás con Lyra.

Benito: -¡un momento! Estas sugiriendo que yo parezco más peligroso que oooogs –**Nuria le pega un codazo en todo el estómago-**

Nuria: -mejor, así podre mantener controlado a esta fiera salvaje, si nos pudierais indicar por donde están los dormitorios nos iremos a dormir inmediatamente.

Bonbon: -claro, por aquí, sígueme.

**Nuria agarra del brazo de Benito y se lo lleva con ella, no antes de girar un momento para mirarme y mostrarme una sonrisa con un giño.**

Héctor: -bueno, ¿nos vamos nosotros también?

Lyra: -si

**Ya estaba en la cama de Lyra junto a ella. ¡No me puedo creer que esto fuera verdad! No puedo dormir, estoy demasiado emocionado, pero sé que esto no a echo más que empezar. Estoy durmiendo, más bien intentando dormir, al lado de mi pony favorito, el pony que quiero… ese es el mayor problema, la quiero, ¿pero ella sentirá lo mismo hacia mí?**

**Imposible, pues acabamos de conocernos y apenas hemos cruzado palabras, pero se abalanzo sobre mí y se trata de Lyra. Hay no se en que pensar, sería mejor que lo dejase para mañana.**

**No me puedo creer que allá un humano en mi cama, estoy muy nerviosa. Vale Lyra, tranquilízate, no puedo, me gustaría saber si podría conseguir que se enamore de mí. ¡Pero en que estoy pensando, si apenas nos conocemos! Relájate Lyra que nerviosa no vamos a ninguna parte, ¿pero habrá alguna forma de conseguirlo? ¡Por Celestia! ¿¡Cuando he empezado a abrazarle!?**

**Me está abrazando, ¿acaso ella me quiere? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No llevamos ni una hora justos! Y si simplemente me está abrazando por un sueño. Un segundo ¿¡Cuándo le e devuelto el abrazo!?**

**Me está abrazando, me está abrazando, ahora sí que estoy nerviosa, puedo sentir mi corazón a mil por segundo. Y creo que el suyo esta igual.**

**Joder, joder, joder. ¿Y si no está dormida? ¿Debería decir algo? ¿Y qué digo?**

**Quizás debería decir algo, ¿y si le pregunto si le gusto? ¿Pero eso no sería ir demasiado lejos? ¿Y si rompo la pequeña amistad que tenemos? Es un todo o nada. Vamos Lyra, tu puedo, ¡pregúntaselo!**

Lyra: -Héctor…

Héctor: -si…

Lyra: -t-tu… tu… -**le miro a los ojos-** ¿tú me quieres?

Héctor: -**¡me está mirando con sus ojitos!**- si

**Lyra empieza a sonreír, y poco a poco empezamos a juntar nuestras cabezas, hasta que al fin, nos damos un beso. Y sin cambiar de posición, nos dormimos abrazados.**


	2. Dia 1

**Estoy despierto con los ojos cerrados, ¿lo de ayer fue un sueño? Si fuera así ahora estaría en MI cama, pero no es así. Siento que alguien me está abrazando, abro los ojos y ahí está, tan bella como en la tele y las imágenes fan art que he visto en internet. ¿Entonces, no estoy soñando? ¿Todo esto es real? No me lo creo, aun no me lo puedo creer, pero aun así estoy feliz, no por el hecho de que mi deseo se hiciese realidad, sino porque estoy con ella.**

**En el momento de despertar veo que el aún está a mi lado, por un momento llegue a pensar que estaba soñando, pero no, él estaba ahí con migo. Me puse tan contenta que le abrazo un poco más fuerte y veo que me sonríe.**

Héctor: -buenos días Lyra.

Lyra: -buenos días Héctor… lo… ¿lo que ocurrió ayer fuer real? ¿No fue ningún sueño?

Héctor: -creo que no.

Lyra: -entonces, ¿tú..?

Héctor: -te lo dije anoche, y te lo vuelvo a decir, te quiero Lyra. -**Acto seguido Héctor me abraza más fuerte-**

Lyra: -deberíamos bajar a desayunar.

**Cuando bajamos, vi que los amigos de Héctor que se quedaron a dormir en el sofá estaban despiertos y discutiendo, Héctor me dijo que fuera a la cocina mientras separaba a esos dos.**

Héctor: -Hugo, hermanos, me alegro de que al fin hayáis despertado.

Felipe: -¿de qué coño habrás?

Héctor:- ¡habéis estado 5 años en coma!

Hugo y Felipe: -¿¡que!?

Héctor: -lo que oís, y como no teníamos dinero para manteneros en un hospital os dejamos aquí tirados.

Hugo: -¿¡qu-que!?

Felipe: -vale, esa ha sido buena Héctor, pero deja ya la broma anda.

Héctor: -no bromeo, ¡han pasado muchas cosas durante vuestra ausencia! Como…

Lyra: -Héctor, que quieres desayudar, ¿huevos fritos o tostadas?

Felipe: -¿pero qué coño?

Héctor: -a, s., unos frikis científicos bronis usaron su conocimientos para generar criaturas como la de la serie, esta es Lyra, y hemos empezado hace poco a salir. –**Veo como Lyra se sonroja y a los pocos segundos mi hermano se desmaña-** vaya, ahora sí que me he pasado con la broma jajajajajaja.

Lyra: -¿era todo una broma?

Héctor: -solo el principio, lo que dije sobre ti era verdad.

Lyra: -a bueno…

Héctor: -oye, ¿Cómo es que sabes que los humanos podemos comer huevo frito y tostadas?

Lyra: -¿no os lo he contado? Yo se muchas cosas sobre vosotros.

Héctor: -a, bueno, tomare unos huevos fritos.

Hugo: -yo también.

Lyra: -marchando varios platos de huevos fritos.

Hugo: -oye Héctor, sedme sincero. ¿¡Qué coño está pasando aquí!?

Héctor: -fuimos tragados por un haz de luz y nos trajo aquí, al mundo de la serie de My Little pony.

Hugo: -dime que sabes alguna forma de regresar

Héctor: -pues no, y ahora mismo no quiero regresar.

Hugo: -un momento, ¿te has enamorado de esa yegua? ¿Es que te as vuelto loco? ¡¿Y por qué te hago estas preguntas como si fuera tu hermano?!

Héctor: -si hubieses aguantado la borrachera un poco más lo hubieses sabido ayer que Lyra me gusta desde que veo la serie. ¿Cómo no voy a estar loco si nunca he estado cuerdo? Y eso lo sabrás tú a mí que me cuentas.

Hugo: -bueno, ¿al menos tienes algún plan no?

Héctor: -pues no. esperaba que las mane six ya estuviesen dando por culo, pero parece que aún no se han enterado de nuestra llegada… aun, por cierto ¿no se ha despertado nadie más?

Hugo: -justo cuando me desperté veía a Nuria salir para fuera, no sé a dónde iría.

Lyra: -¡el desayuno está listo!

Héctor: -bueno, no nos tenemos que preocupar por Nuria, y si ha salido estoy casi seguro de que alguna de las mane six la vera, y mientras no sea Pinkie pie o Rarity podremos estar seguros de que las tendremos encima nuestra antes de que nos demos cuenta. Ahora vamos a desayunar.

Hugo: -si tú lo dice…

**Prepare los huevos fritos para Héctor y el que creo que es Felipe, ¿o era Hugo? Es igual. Yo me prepare unos sandwichs de yerbas y flores, y como sabía que Bonbon no iba a tardar mucho en despertarse también le prepare unos sandwichs para ella. Estuve pensando que podría hacer con Héctor, podríamos dar un paseo o enseñarle Ponyville, estaba tan emocionada que no me decidía.**

Hugo: -¿Qué hacemos con Felipe?

Héctor: -cuando se despierte le contamos lo que te e dicho.

Hugo: -¿y cómo volvemos a casa?

**¡¿Qué?! ¿Volver a casa?**

Héctor: no lo sé.

Hugo: -¿no lo sabes o no quieres saberlo?

Héctor: -ya te e dicho lo que se, y no sé si quiero saberlo.

Hugo: -¿acaso planeas quedarte aquí y abandonarnos como hizo Esteban?

**¿Quien es esteban?**

Héctor: Esteban no nos abandonó, se fue, y puede que si lo esté pensando.

**¿¡Que!? ¿¡Hay posibilidades de que se quede aquí, conmigo!?**

Hugo: -¿¡y cuando pensabas cántanoslo!? ¿¡Cómo se lo dirás a Felipe!?

Héctor: -en cuanto se vuelva a despertar se lo diré.

**Hay un silencio aterrador durante uno segundos, yo no les preste atención. ¡Ahora está más emocionada que nunca! tenía que averiguar la forma de conseguir que finalmente decida quedarse conmigo.**

Héctor: -Hugo, ya sé que te dolió cuando se fue Esteban, pero ya sabíamos desde un principio que el Grupo solo era temporal.

Hugo: -pero esto es diferente, ¿Quién nos asegura de que, en el caso de que podamos volver y tú te quede, podamos volver a vernos?

Héctor: -nadie, pero ¿Quién nos asegura de que esa bruja no se lo allá comido ya?

Hugo: -jajajajaja tienes razón.

Lyra: -hey Héctor, ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un paseo y te enseño el lugar?

Héctor: -no sé, si a mí "novio" no le importa.

Hugo: -adelante, querido. Abandóname a mi suerte, ya encontrare a otro que me aprecio como soy… pufff jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Héctor: -jajajajaja y yo que pensaba que los únicos mal de la cabeza éramos mi hermanos y yo. Jajajajajaja.

**Héctor y yo salimos de la casa y paseamos, como era aún muy temprano apenas había alguien por la mañana. Le enseñe a Héctor todo lo que había en Ponyville, me extraño no encontrarme ni a Pinkie pie ni ver a Rainbow Dash en el cielo, pero como estaba con Héctor no le eche importancia. Ya era medio día cuando decidimos ir a Sugarcube Corner para comer algo. Como ya había más ponis despiertos empezamos a ver que iban de un lado a otro y algunos se paraban para vernos a mí y a Héctor. Cuando entramos en el local, estaban Rarity y la amiga de Héctor en una mesa hablando y comiendo una tarta**

Héctor: -Hola Nuria, ya me preguntaba donde andarías.

Nuria: -Hola Héctor, Rarity, este es de quien te hablaba.

Rarity: -¿en serio? Pues parece que está funcionando.

Lyra: -¿Qué está funcionando?

Rarity: -no, nada. Oye Lyra, he de confesarte que creía que estabas loca por creer en unas criaturas que no salían ni en los libros de Twilight, y que lo siento mucho querida, ¿podrías perdónenme?

Lyra: -no te preocupes, te perdono.

Rarity: -gracias querida. Y que medicas Héctor, ¿estás pensando en quedarte por aquí quizás?

Héctor: -sí, lo estoy pensado, pero aun no me he decidido. Además aún no se si hay alguna forma de volver a casa.

Pinkie Pie: -¿¡que!? ¡Aun no podéis ir a casa, aun no! –**Pinkie pie se había abalanzado encima de Héctor, si hubiera sito otro poni, la hubiese quitado de encima inmediatamente, pero siendo Pinkie pie y conociéndola, no estaba preocupada.-**

Rarity: -Héctor, te presento a Pinkie pie, Pinkie pie, este es…

Pinkie pie: -hola me llamo Pinkie pie encantada de conocerte ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

Héctor: -hey, hey, más despacio. Estooo… ¿Cuál era la primera pregunta?

Pinkie pie: -¿a qué te dedicas?

Héctor: -a, pues junto a mis cinco amigos formamos una banda, yo soy el que pone la voz. Nuria aquí presente, junto a Hugo, tocan la guitarra eléctrica. Benito es el batería y mi hermano Felipe el bajo y a veces me acompaña.

Rarity: -eso suena interesante, deberías de tocar algo.

Nuria: -nos gustaría, pero todos nuestros instrumentos están en nuestra casa, así que no podemos.

Rarity: -eso es una lástima querida.

Pinkie pie: -¿Héctor por qué no cantas? para eso no se necesita instrumentos.

Héctor: -¿Qué?

Lyra: -eso, cántanos algo.

Nuria: -Héctor, canta la de canción de amor caducada.

Rarity: -esa parece romántica.

Héctor: -algo romántica sí que es, pero…

Nuria: -no hay huevos.

Héctor: -¿Qué no hay huevos? ¡Ahora veras! Ajam, Ajam,

[**Canción de amor caducada, Melendi]**

Héctor: -No quiero cantos de sirenas.  
No quiero nudos de garganta.  
No quiero bailar con la pena  
Porque me da miedo pisarla.  
No quiero saber de lo que hablo.  
No quiero andarme por las ramas.  
No quiero saber por diablo  
Lo que por viejo se me escapa.  
No conozco mandamientos  
Más allá de mis narices.  
Por eso llevo remiendos, en el alma  
y cicatrices, y un corazón ya viejo,  
Maltratado con estrías de tanto mezclar.  
Las penas, con tan pocas alegrías.  
Tengo una vena averiada en el corazón.  
Que está muy mala y se cala cuando te veo mi amor.  
Tengo una vena averiada.  
Y está canción, de amor que está caducada.  
No quiero tirar la toalla.  
Ni morirme en un escenario.  
Quiero venir cuando tú vayas,  
Y ver mi nombre en tu diario.  
Ser como el calvo que se rapa,  
Al cero siempre la cabeza.  
Porque prefiere sentar solo,  
A que le empuje la certeza.  
No conozco mandamientos,  
Más allá de mis narices.  
Por eso llevo remiendo, en el alma  
Y cicatrices y un corazón ya viejo.  
Maltratado con estrías de tanto mezclar.  
Las penas con tan pocas alegrías.  
Tengo una vena averiada en el corazón.  
Que está muy mala y se cala cuando te veo mi amor  
tengo una vena averiada,  
y está canción de amor que está caducada.  
Tengo una vena averiada en el corazón.  
Que está muy mala y se cala cuando te veo mi amor.  
Tengo una vena averiada.  
Y está canción de amor que está caducada.  
No sé qué haces siempre metida en mi sangre.  
Ya he probado el fondo y no me gusta como sabe.  
No prenden las luces, de mi lado oscuro.  
Mi mayor pecado, no dejar ninguno.  
Tengo una vena averiada en el corazón  
Que está muy mala y se cala cuando te veo mi amor.  
Tengo una vena averiada.  
Y está canción de amor que está caducada.  
Tengo una vena averiada en el corazón.  
Que está muy mala y se cala cuando te veo mi amor.  
Tengo una vena averiada.  
Y está canción de amor que está caducada.

[**Fin**]

Lyra: -¡eso ha estado genial!

Rarity: -es una pena que no podamos oír a todo el grupo.

Nuria: -ya encontraremos alguna forma de arreglar eso. Oye Héctor ¿se han despertado ya Hugo y Felipe?

Héctor: -Hugo si pero a Felipe le gaste una broma y se desmayó jajajajaajaja

Nuria: -bien, cuanto más tiempo tengamos para pensar como contarle "eso" mejor, se lo va a tomar fatal.

Héctor: -Hugo ya se lo ha tomado mal, pero he conseguido tranquilizarle.

Nuria: -¿él lo paso fatal cuando Esteban se fue del grupo no?

Héctor: -sí, le cuesta hacer amigos y despedirse de uno le cuesta aún más.

Lyra: -una pregunta, ¿Quién es Esteban?

Héctor: -era un amigo que estaba en el puesto de Nuria antes de que ella entrase en el grupo, era más o menos como yo y mi hermano. Se fue del grupo porque se enamoró de una chica que vivía en el extranjero y decidió irse a vivir con ella.

Rarity: -el amor no conoce fronteras.

Héctor: -el amor no le protegerá de las bromas pesadas de Felipe y Hugo, y menos aún que cuando se fue se despidió atreves de una carta

Nuria: -me enseñaron la carta y me parece de lo más normal que Felipe y Hugo reclamen venganza, lo raro es que no fueran tras sus paso, lo más gracioso fue la nota final.

Lyra: -¿que ponía?

Héctor: -ponía "PD: regar las plantas" cuando ni siquiera tenemos plantas.

Rarity: -pues no lo entiendo.

Nuria: -era una forma de burla usando el mismo método que usaban en una historia de la tele, con la diferencia de que ahí sí que había plantas.

Pinkie pie: ¿pero seguro que os ha vuelto a escribir no?

Héctor: que va, no sabemos nada de él desde aquella carta. Además, si nos escribiera, al día siguiente ya tiene al escuadrón vendetta en la puerta de su casa.

Nuria: -estooo… aunque hayas convencido a Hugo, sabes que nada te librara del jefe de escuadrón ¿no? Yo que tú me prepararía para cualquier broma pesada

Héctor: -tienes razón, he de estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

**De repente una bola de nieve golpea la ventana y segundos después entra Apple Bloom**

Nuria: -¿Qué está pasando?

Apple Bloom: -¡uno de esos humanos y Rainbow han empezado una guerra de nieve!

Nuria y Héctor: -**yo mirando a Nuria y ella mirándome a mí**- ¡Felipe!

**Nuria y yo salimos del local y el resto detrás nuestra, al salir vemos que todo Ponyville se ha unido a la guerra lanzándose bolas de nieve los unos contra los otros, y en el centro se ven a Felipe ayudado por Hugo y a Rainbow ayudada por AppleJack lanzándose bolas de nieve. Durante la batalla Felipe me ve y se dirige a por mí.**

Felipe: -¡objetivo principal localizado, Hugo protégeme!

Hugo: -¡estoy en ello! –**Lanza una bola y da a AppleJack**-

Felipe: -¡hermano, de esta no te libras! –**le cae una bola del cielo y se ve a Rainbow riéndose**-

Felipe: -¡en cuanto me allá encargado de ella tu eres el siguiente!

Rarity: -¡todos a casa de Twilight!

**Rarity, Nuria, Lyra y Apple Bloom salen corriendo hacia la casa de Twilight mientras que yo y Pinkie pie nos quedamos donde estamos.**

Héctor: -¿no te vas con ellos?

Pinkie Pie: -bromeas, ¡no me perdería esta fiesta por nada!

Héctor: -no es una fiesta, pero aun así vamos a divertirnos.

**Pinkie y yo salimos corriendo en la dirección donde está mi hermano lanzando bolas a Rainbow Dash. Mientras, puedo ver como todo el pueblo le está lanzando bolas de nieve a otros ponis, entre la multitud veo que Hugo y AppleJack siguen en su Batalla. Cuando estamos a punto de llegar cojo un poco de nieve y se lo lanzo a mi hermano, al darle se cae de espaldas.**

Rainbow: -oye tú, yo no necesito ayuda de nadie.

Héctor: -no se estoy ayudando, estoy jodiendo a mi hermano.

**Mientras Rainbow y yo discutíamos, Pinkie prepara una bola de nieve gigante y se la lanza a Rainbow.**

Héctor: -bien hecho Pinkie.

**Recibo una bola de nieve en toda la parte de atrás de la cabeza, en principio pienso que es Felipe y que ya está preparando otra, pero al darme la vuelta veo que se trata de Lyra junto a Bonbon**

Héctor: ¿con que quieres jugar he? –**preparo una bola de nieve.**

**No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo sé que cuando más pasaba el tiempo más ponis se unían a la guerra de bolas. ¡Hasta Fluttershy y Rarity lanzaron unas cuantas bolas de nieve! No me lo había pasado mejor desde hacía tiempo, pero lo que más me hizo gracia fue ver como perdían los del escuadrón Vendetta contra las CMC. Después, cuando la guerra ya había parado, nos fuimos todos a Sugarcube Corner. Donde Twilight nos estaba esperando con un pastel gigantesco. Estando ya comiendo Twilight empezó a hacernos las preguntas típicas que hay en todos los Fic, Felipe no pudo resistirse en intentar gastar una broma en la pregunta de qué comíamos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que AppleJack y Nuria estuviesen a punto de partirle la cara. Por mi parte, aproveche que estábamos todos juntos para confesarles lo de la serie y el largo testamento tanto de la explicación como de Preguntas y respuestas que traía consigo. También aproveche para preguntarle a Twilight si sabía algo de todo esto, pero lamentablemente no sabía nada. Después se fuimos cada uno a su casa y nosotros nos volvimos con Lyra y Bonbon a su casa, y como la noche pasada nos dormimos abrazados. **


	3. Dia 2

**Esta mañana fue muy tranquila, Lyra, Bonbon y yo fuimos los primeros en levantarnos, Lyra volvió a prepararme huevos fritos y me propuso que en esta ocasión fuéramos de paseo al lago donde aparecimos el primer día. Al oírlo Bonbon queso venir con nosotros y ni yo ni Lyra pusimos ninguna pega. Estando ya paseando Lyra y yo no pudimos estar juntos en ningún momento, Bonbon estuvo en medio de los dos todo el tiempo. Seguramente no le gustaba lo nuestro, o lo veía mal, yo que sé. Ya que no pude estar con Lyra aproveche para pensar, es decir, ¿Qué hago si al final decido quedarme? Me caso con Lyra, eso seguro, pero ¿y lo demás? ¿En qué trabajare? Puedo pedirle trabajo a AppleJack, fuerte soy un rato. También puedo seguir haciendo lo que mejor se, cantar, aunque no sé dónde... tendría que pedirle ayuda a Octavia. Pero me acorde de una cosa, ¿Cómo podía pensar en que hacer si me quedaba cuando no tenía ni idea de cómo volver a casa? Twilight no sabía nada, pero, tal vez sea algo de Celestia, o puede que de Luna. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde aparecimos el otro día, Lyra y Bonbon se fueron a un banco cercano para hablar. Me fui al lugar donde aparecí exactamente y pude ver que sobresaliendo un poco una carta, al cogerla pude ver que tenía el señor real, ahora no tenía dudas, Celestia o Luna tenían algo que ver.**

**Como me preocupaba la actuación de mi amiga decidí hablar con ella en privado.**

Lyra: -Bonbon, tenemos que hablar.

Bonbon: -yo también quería hablar contigo.

Lyra: -¿y que querías decirme?

Bonbon: -no no, tu primero

Lyra: -no tranquila, empieza tú.

Bonbon: -está bien… tu… ¿tú le amas cierto?

Lyra: -sí, yo le amo.

Bonbon: -¿y él te ama a ti?

Lyra: -sí, me lo dijo el primer día.

Bonbon: -¿sabes ya si se quedara contigo o si puede mantenerte?

Lyra: -aún está pensando en si quedarse o no, pero por los comentarios que a tenido con mis amigos parce que al final se va a quedar, y no, no creo que sepa aun como mantenerme.

Bonbon: -¿estas segura de lo de que se quedara contigo?

Lyra: -sí, estoy segura.

Bonbon: -…

Lyra: -Bonbon, no te preocupes, con el estaré bien.

Bonbon: -me preocupo por ti, no sabemos nada de su especie, ya oiste lo que respondieron ayer cuando Twilight les hizo esas preguntas.

Lyra: -yo ya sabía eso y mucho más, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas de que yo era la única que sabía de su existencia?

Bonbon: -je, sí, me había olvidado por completo.

Lyra: -e, ¿qué tal si volvemos ya y preparamos unas tazas de chocolate caliente?

**Volvimos donde estaba Héctor y vimos que estaba leyendo una carta.**

Lyra: - ¿Héctor que tienes ahí?

Héctor: -es una carta… de la princesa Celestia, sobre como hemos llegado aquí y como irse.

**En ese momento, al escuchar las últimas palabras de Héctor, pude sentir como mi corazón se resquebrajaba poco a poco, pero enseguida me recupere.**

Bonbon: -¿y que pone?

Héctor: -pone que venimos gracias a ella, que al escuchar el deseo de Lyra y mío, decidiótraernos aquí para que se cumpliera. Y que para que podamos volver a casa, simplemente vasta con pedirlo y ella inmediatamente nos devolverá a casa, pero solo tenemos hasta fin de año para decidir.

**No sabía que decir ni que hacer, ahora Héctor sabia como volver. ¿Me dejaría? ¿Se iría para no volver? No puedo entenderlo, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no podía haberse quedado esa carta donde estaba?**

Lyra: -¿y qué vas a hacer?

Héctor: -en cuanto volvamos se lo diré al resto.

Bonbon: -pues justamente íbamos a decir que volviéramos para hacer unos chocolates calientes.

Héctor: -está bien.

**Empezamos a caminar para volver a la casa, mi corazón se resquebrajaba cada vez más, Héctor no me hizo caso por el camino, parecía que estaba distraído pensando en algo. En cuanto llegamos a casa, subí inmediatamente a mi habitación y me tire a la cama, al poco rato vino Bonbon con una taza de chocolate caliente y me conto que Héctor y su amigos estaban discutiendo que hacer, la dije que no quería saber nada y se fue. A la hora subió Héctor y me dijo que Nuria, Felipe y Hugo dijeron que lo pensarían, y cuando le pregunte que había decidido él, me contento que su respuesta llegaría mañana, pero que no tenía que preocuparme de nada.**


	4. Dia 3

**No sé cuándo me dormí, pero ya era muy tarde cuando me desperté. Baje a desayunar y vi que ni Héctor ni sus amigos estaban en casa, me temí lo peor y mi corazón se rompió del todo, quería llorar, pero entonces vi una nota que estaba en el sofá con un billete de tren en el que ponía: "Ven al teatro de Canterlot". Sin desayunar ni nada fui corriendo para coger el siguiente tren que saliese a Canterlot. Era casi medio día cuando llegue a Canterlot, inmediatamente Salí corriendo hacia el teatro, pero cuando entre, no había nadie. Definitivamente mi corazón estaba totalmente destrozado, me dirigí al escenario, esperando poder encontrar algo, pero no encontré nada y empezó a llorar. Enconches, empezó a escuchar una música, y de los lados del escenario aparecieron Nuria y Hugo tocando unos instrumentos, se levantó el telón y ahí estaban Benito y Felipe tocando otros instrumentos. Y desde la salida apareció Héctor... cantando.**

[**Me enamora, de Juanes**]

Héctor: -Cada blanco en mi mente, se vuelve color con verte  
y el deseo de tenerte, es más fuerte, es más fuerte.  
Solo quiero que me lleves  
de tu mano por la senda, y atravesar el bosque que divide nuestras vidas.

**Héctor empieza a caminar hacia mí, yo no poda parra de llorar por la felicidad de verle allí.**

Hay tantas cosas que me gustan, hoy de tí.

Y me enamora,  
que me ames con tu boca.  
Me enamora,  
que me eleves hasta el cielo.  
Me enamora,  
que de mi sea tu alma soñadora

**Estando a mi lado, se agacha para que nos podamos ver las caras mejor.**

esperanza de mis ojos  
sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido  
sin ti mi vida es como un remolino.

De cenizas que se van, hoooo volando con el viento.

Yo no sé si te merezco, solo sé que aun deseo,  
que le des luz a mi vida, en los días venideros

Leeme muy bien los labios  
Te lo digo bien despacio.  
Por el resto de mis días, quiero ser tu compañía.

Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de tí.

Y me enamora,  
que me ames con tu boca.  
Me enamora,  
que me eleves hasta el cielo.  
Me enamora,  
que de mi sea tu alma soñadora.

Esperanza de mis ojos,  
sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido,  
sin ti mi vida es como un remolino.

De cenizas que se van, hoooo

Me enamora,  
que me ames con tu boca.  
Me enamora,  
que me eleves hasta el cielo.  
Me enamora,  
que de mi sea tu alma soñadora.

Esperanza de mis ojos,  
sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido,  
sin ti mi vida es como un remolino.

De cenizas que se van, hoooo volando con el viento.

**Mientras que sus amigos siguen tocando, Héctor saca una caja de su bolsillo.**

Héctor: -sé que apenas llevamos unos días juntos, y que esto no te lo puedes poner ni loca. Pero para que veas que no me voy a marchar, y que me quedo aquí contigo, - **Héctor abre la caja y dentro hay un anillo-** Lyra, ¿quieres casarte con migo?

**Empezó a llorar más fuerte de Felicidad, ¡me estaba proponiendo matrimonio!**

Lyra: -¡si, Héctor, si quiero!

**Héctor y yo nos besamos al mismo tiempo que nos abrazamos, mientras que sus amigos seguían tocando.**

Felipe: - hoooo

Y Me enamora,  
que me ames con tu boca.  
Me enamora,  
que me eleves hasta el cielo.  
Me enamora,  
que de mi sea tu alma soñadora.

Esperanza de mis ojos,  
sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido,  
sin ti mi vida es como un remolino.

De cenizas que se van, hoooo volando con el viento.

[**fin]**


	5. Dia 4

Benito: -¿pero cuantos han venido?

Héctor: -pues casi todo el mundo.

Felipe: -por lo menos me alegro de que no tengamos que disfrazarnos.

Hugo: -aun no me creo que hayas decidido quedarte, y menos aún que te vayas a casar.

Héctor: -tíos tranquilos, que no me voy a la guerra ni nada de eso

Benito: -no, en vez de eso te vas a la guerra del matrimonio que es peor jajajajajajaja.

Felipe: -hermano cuando nos vallamos te echaremos de menos.

Héctor: -pero aun no os habéis ido y no solo tenemos el concierto sino que mi fiesta de soltero es mañana.

Hugo:-por cierto ¿dónde está Nuria?

Felipe: -adivina quién es el otra que tal vez se quede.

Hugo: -¿qué? ¿Por qué?

Felipe: -ayer después de que dejáramos a los dos tortolitos Nuria se encontró con una poni llamada Octavia, al parecer no le gusto que usáramos el teatro sin permiso y para compensarlo Nuria le invito a lo que ella quisiera y ya sabes cómo es ella sobre su guitarra asique se la llevo con ella, Octavia al ver la guitarra quiso que Nuria tocara un poco para ver cómo suena, al poco rato estaban en un duelo musical en medio de la calle, luego Octavia invito a su casa a Nuria y ya no sé qué más paso.

Hugo: -¿y cómo sabes tú todo eso?

Felipe: -Hugo, ¿nos conocemos desde cuánto tiempo? En cuanto vi la que se armaba las seguí, y las perdí cuando llegaron a lo que sería la casa de la tal Octavia.

Benito: -e vosotros dos, parar de marujear que el concierto no le queda mucho para que empiece.

**Llega Nuria por un pasillo que tenemos en frente.**

Nuria: -perdonar chicos, me perdí por las calles de Canterlot.

Héctor: -bien, ¿ya estamos todos? pues vamos saliendo.

**Empezamos a salir y cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo sitio, el público estaba entusiasmado, yo no solo iba a cantar sino a presentar el concierto.**

Héctor: -BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CONCIERTO. MIS COMPAÑEROS SON NURIA, FELIPE, BENITO Y HUGO, Y YO SOY HÉCTOR. COMO YA SABÉIS GRACIAS A CELESTIA, TODOS NOSOTROS SOMOS DE OTRO MUNDO Y ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA CANTAR Y TOCAR PARA VOSOTROS, Y COMO TAMBIÉN SABÉIS NOSOTROS SABÍAMOS DE VOSOTROS DESDE HACE MUCHO. POR ELLOS Y YA QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ VAMOS A TOCAR PARA VOSOTROS, PERO DOS DE LAS CANCIONES QUE HEMOS PREPARADO SOY MUY ESPECIALES, NO VAMOS A REVELAR NADA DE ELLOS, PERO UNA DE ELLAS SERÁ LA PRIMERA QUE TOQUEMOS Y ES EN HONOR A ALGUIEN QUE ESTA EN ESTA MISMA SALA… ¡DISCORD!

**[Discord (EuroChaos Mix) ft. Odyssey]**

[**intro de la canción]**

Felipe: -UJUJUJAJAJAJAJAJAJA UJUJUJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Héctor: DISCOooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOooooOOORD DISCOooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOooooOOORD

I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear

Someone else is pulling at the strings

Something terrible is going down through the entire town

Wreaking anarchy and all it brings

I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all

I curse the name, the one behind it all...

Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon

And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon

Discord, whatever did we do

To make you take our world away?

DISCOooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOooooOOORD

I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go

Now the world is being torn apart

A terrible catastrophe played by your symphony,

what a terrifying work of art!

Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon

And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon

Discord, whatever did we do

To make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone,

Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?

Discord, we won't take it anymore

So take your tyranny away!

DISCOooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOooooOOORD

DISCOooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOooooOOORD

Felipe: -UJUJUJUJUJUJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Héctor: -Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon

And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon

Discord, whatever did we do

To make you take our world away?

Discord, are we your prey alone,

Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?

Discord, we won't take it anymore

So take your tyranny away!

DISCOooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOooooOOORD

DISCOooooOO0OOOoooOOOOOooooOOORD

Felipe: -UJUJUJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JA JA JA JA JA

[**FIN**]

**Pude ver que a todo el mundo le encanto, hasta parecía que le había gustado a Discord. A partir de ahí estuvimos tocando canciones más normales, algunas las cantaba en honor a Lyra, pude ver que todos se divertían, y al fin, llegamos a la última canción y la segunda especial.**

Héctor: -BIEN, HEMOS LLEGADO A LA ÚLTIMA CANCIÓN, ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA CANCIÓN ESPECIAL DE LA QUE OS HABRÉ AL PRINCIPIO, PERO AL CONTRARIO QUE LA PRIMERA, ESTA NO ES UNA CANCIÓN DE NUESTRO MUNDO, SINO QUE ES UN REMIX DE NUESTRO MUNDO DE UNA CANCIÓN DEL VUESTRO. ESTA CANCIÓN ERA CANTADA POR DOS MUJERES, PERO EN EL REMIX HICIERON DOS VERSIONES, UNA CANTADA POR UN CHICO Y OTRA CANTADA POR UNA CHICA, PERO EN AMBAS VERSIONES LOS CANTANTES INTERPRETAN A LAS DOS MUJERES DE LA VERSIÓN ORIGINAL. BIEN, ESTA CANCIÓN SERÁ CANTADA POR MI COMPAÑERA NURIA QUE INTERPRETARA A UNA DE LAS CANTANTES O YO INTERPRETARE LA OTRA, -**el público empieza a reír, no les culpo**- NORMALMENTE ME HUBIESE TOCADO LA PARTE MÁS ROMÁNTICA, PERO NURIA HA DECIDIDO PERDONARME Y CANTARE LA PARTE MÁS "OSCURA". Y POR TANTO, NURIA CANTARA LA PARTE DE LA MUJER QUE ESTA HOY ESCUCHÁNDONOS, ¡LA PRINCESA CADENCE! **–Veo como Cadence se sorprende-** LA RAZÓN PRINCIPAL POR LA QUE QUERÍA CANTAR LA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN, ES PORQUE ES CONSIDERADA POR MUCHOS LA MEJOR, ASÍ QUE EMPECEMOS.

[**This Day Aria**]

[**intro musica]**

Héctor: - This day is going to be perfect

The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small.

Everypony will gather 'round.

Say I look lovely in my gown.

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all.

Nuria: - This day was going to be perfect

The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small.

But instead of having cake,

With all my friends to celebrate.

My wedding bells they may not ring for me at all.

Héctor: - I could care less about the dress

I won't partake in any cake. Vows, well I will be lying when I say.

That through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together.

The truth is I don't care for him at all.

No I do not love the groom In my heart there is no room.

But I still want him to be all mine.

Nuria: - We must escape before its too late.

Find a way to save the day Hope,

I'll be lying if I say I don't fear that I may lose him.

To one who wants to use him Not care for love and cherish him each day.

For I oh-so love the groom. All my thoughts he does consume...

Oh, Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon!

Héctor: - Finally the moment has arrived. For me to be one lucky bride.

Nuria: - Oh, the wedding we won't make. He'll end up marrying a fake Shining Armor will be...

Héctor: - Mine, all mine! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

[**Fin**]

**Como en las anteriores, veo que a todo el mundo le ha gustado la canción. Mis compañeros se juntan a mi lado y empezamos a saludar al público y despedirnos. Está a sido una noche dura, pero ha merecido la pena estar en un concierto con mis compañeros por ultima vez.**


	6. Dia 5

**Era por la tarde, estamos en casa de Twilight en una fiesta para mí.**

Lyra: -¿y cómo dices que se llama esto?

Nuria: -esto es una despedida de sortera, normalmente se hace unos días antes de la boda, pero como los amigos de Héctor no van a estar, han decidido celebrarlo un día antes de que se vayan, y nosotros no vamos a ser menos.

Bonbon: -venga Lyra, ¡es una fiesta! ¡Diviértete!

Lyra: -¿tú también?

Rainbow: -Lyra, relájate y tomate una sidra

Rarity: -si, diviértete.

Lyra: -aaa, está bien.

**Cogí la sidra que Rainbow me ofrecía y empecé a beber, total, ¿Qué podía pasar? Varias horas después no sé qué me pasaba, pero me sentía muy bien, todo me daba vueltas y apenas podía mantenerme en pie.**

Twilight: -Lyra, creo que as bebido demasiado.

Nuria: -¿Qué dices Twilight? ¿Eras Twilight no?

Twilight: -sí, y creo que tu también as bebido de más.

Nuria: -ja, ni siquiera tengo hipo.

Rainbow: -eso Twilight HIP, no des el pelmazo HIP.

Lyra: -si HIP, deja que HIP nos divirtamos HIP.

Bonbon: -en que momento la dije eso.

Twilight: -aaaaaa, ¿cómo les ira a los chicos?

Nuria: -no sé, pero seguro que ya están como cubas

Lyra: -creo que HIP, debería dejar de beber un ratito HIP.

Nuria: -nada, toma otro trago.

Twilight: -¿pero la vas hacer beber más?

Nuria: -pues claro, he Lyra, ¿un concurso para ver quien aguanta más?

Lyra: -HIP ya estas tardando en HIP traer la jara

**Nuria me da la jara y yo me la bebo.**

Lyra: -¿eso es tooodo?

**Nuria se bebe la suya, ahora mismo solo la podía ver a ella, y había tres Nuria.**

Lyra: -me da igual que seas tres como si sois tropecientos os puedo ganar a todas.

Nuria: -está justo donde la quería.

Twilight: -¿de que estas hablando?

Nuria: -en que pronto descubriré que es lo que ve Lyra en Héctor jajajajaja, bueno Lyra, ¿Qué tal una apuesta? Si no consigues beber la siguiente ronda me cuentas porque estas enamorada de Héctor.

Lyra: -vale, pero si la beebo, me teeeendras que decir que hay eeentre Octaviiiiia y tú.

Nuria: -de acuerdo.

**Nuria me dio la siguiente jara y empezó a beberla, sin ni siquiera llevar la mitad estuve a punto de tirarla, pero use mi magia para mantenerla en el aire y termine de beberla.**

Nuria: -no pensé que podría hacer eso en su estado, he perdido.

Lyra: -yyyy ahora dime queeee hay entre tú y Octavia.

Nuria: -pues bien, me invito a su casa, estuvimos hablando y ya está.

Lyra: -noooo te lo crees ni tú.

Nuria: -vale, menos mal que estas demasiado borracha como para acordarte después. Fuimos a su casa, estuvimos hablando, una cosa llego a la otra y bueno… antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos en su cama desnudas y muy junta.

Lyra: -zzzzzzzz fuiiiii zzzzzzz fuiiii

Nuria: -¿me abra llegado a escuchar? Bueno, mejor así.

Twilight y Bonbon: -no estés tan segura.

Nuria: -mierda, me olvide de vosotras.

**Mientras Lyra y sus amigas se divertían, mis amigos no quisieron irse de aquí sin gastarme lo que seguramente sería la mayor broma que me hayas echo jamás.**

Héctor: -debéis estar de coña.

Felipe: -para nada hermanito, todo lo que ves son para ti.

**Después de una fiesta de soltero casi normal, mis amigos me dijeron que quería llevarme a un sitio, me llevaron con los ojos tapados, por lo que no sé dónde estamos. Y lo que tenía delante, pues lo último que me imaginaba es que me hicieran un regalo así, había una Tele de plasma, mi ps3 y la nueva ps4, juegos hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista.**

Héctor: -tíos, es serio, no tenías que haberlo hecho.

Benito: -venga, ve a probarlo, está todo listo, solo tienes que coger un juego.

**Empecé a mirar los juego que había, como tenía muchas ganar de probar la ps4, cogí el assassins creed 4 black flag, pero cuando lo abrí, lo único que había dentro es un humano de papel.**

Felipe, Benito y Hugo: -INOCENTE

Héctor: -cabrones, eso paso hace días.

Hugo: -pero a nosotros eso nos da igual.

Benito: -pero para que veas que no somos tan malos, la ps3 y la tele son auténticas, y entre todas esas cajas farsas están tu videojuegos.

Héctor: -bueno, algo es algo. Pero ya me extrañaba a mí que me hicierais un regalo así, por un momento me olvide quienes erais.

Felipe: -bien, volvamos y celebremos un concurso de beber.

Héctor: -os volveré a ganar

Benito y Hugo: -no estés tan seguro.


	7. Dia 6

**Era por la mañana muy temprano, mis amigos aún no se habían despertado, y como yo reclamaba venganza por lo de ayer, fui mi temprano a por mis dos ayudantes para la siguiente parte de mi plan que empezó ayer. La primera parte consistió en aprovechar que estaban Felipe y Benito borrachos para hacerles jurar en un video que se acostarían con Rainbow y Pinkie pie. La siguiente fase es convencerlas para que se metan en sus camas mientras duermen y finjan que se han acostado, ahora mismo voy a casa de Pinkie pie, tengo un sueño de narices y creo que Hugo me está siguiendo, pero mi venganza será saciada. Llego a Sugarcube Corner y veo que Pinkie pie ya está trabajando.**

Héctor: -Pinkie, tengo que hablar contigo.

Pinkie: -claro, ve hablando mientras preparo las tartas.

Héctor: -ayer mis amigos me hicieron una pequeña broma, y como hoy se van a ir, se la quiero devolver antes de que se vayas, y necesito tu ayuda y la de Rainbow para la siguiente parte de mi venganza.

Pinkie: **-con una tarta en la mano- **¡eso suena divertido! ¡Me apunto!

Héctor: -genial, ¿podrías avisar a Rainbow?

Pinkie pie: -Okie Dokie Lokie

**Pinkie se va corriendo a la velocidad del rayo. Mientras estaba fuera fui a cazar a Hugo, no me costó mucho atraparlo, le ate y lo traje con migo. A los 20 minutos vuelve con Rainbow.**

Rainbow: -hey, Pinkie me ha contado que quieres nuestra ayuda para gastar una broma, ¿cuál es el plan?

Héctor: -bien, desde que llegue aquí, mi hermano no ha parado de intentar gastarme bromas, anoche consiguió gastarme una y pienso devolvérsela. Anoche bebieron tanto que conseguí hacer que juraran que se acostarían con vosotras.

Rainbow: -¿en serio?

Héctor: -sí, pero seguramente ni se acuerden. Y aquí llega la segunda parte de mi plan, como ayer bebieron demasiado y seguro que tendrán una resaca muy fuerte, así que aprovechando que no se van a acordar de nada os meteréis en sus camas y cuando despierten fingiréis que os acostasteis con ellos. La cara que pondrán será épica.

Rainbow: -sí, ya tengo ganas de devolvérsela por la guerra de bolas de nieves.

Pinkie: -¡si, será divertido!

Héctor: -a, y cuando creáis que la broma ya a sido suficiente, les decis: "sois unos INOCENTES" ellos lo comprenderán.

**Asi que volvimos a la casa de Lyra y Bonbon y Rainbow se metio en la cama de Felipe mientras que Pinkie se metió en la cama de Benito, yo me oculte con una cámara para gravarlo todo. Al rato empezaron a despertarse.**

Felipe: -aaaaa que dolor de cabeza.

Benito: -ni que lo digas, aaaaa

Rainbow: -buenos días campeón.

Pinkie: -buenos días dulzura.

Felipe y Benito: buenos días… ¿¡PERO QUEEEEEE!? ¿¡QUE HACES VOSOTRAS AQUO!?

Rainbow: -¿no os acordáis? Le jurasteis a Héctor que os costaríais con nosotras.

Pinkie: -vinisteis a la fiesta de despedida de soltera de Lyra a por nosotras.

Rainbow: -y después nos trajisteis aquí y el resto os lo podéis imaginar.

Felipe y Benito: -…..

**No me lo podía creer, ambos habían abierto la boca más de los que nunca les había visto, estaban completamente paralizados de la impresión, esto era realmente épico.**

Rainbow: -que pasa querido, ¿no vas a decir nada?

Pinkie: -¿tan fantástica ha sido la noche pasada que no podéis no hablar?

**Pinkie y Rainbow se miran.**

Rainbow y Pinkie: -después de todo sois unos INOCENTES.

Felipe y Benito: -¿¡que habéis dicho!?

Héctor: ¡que sois unos inocentes!

Héctor, Rainbow y Pinkie: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Felipe: -¡Héctor, nos la as jugado!

Héctor: -y no solo eso, ¡sino que lo he grabado todo! Qué pena no poder subirlo a internet.

Benito: -Héctor esta nos la pagas, y vosotras también, ¡donde esta Hugo para el formal al escuadrón!

Héctor: -ya me encargue de Hugo, y que tal si vosotros sois los siguiente, que me decir chicas.

Rainbow: -que es una magnífica idea.

Pinkie: -¡si, más diversión!

**Atamos a Benito y Felipe, nos costó un poco atraparlos. Después recogimos a Hugo y nos fuimos a casa de Rarity a pedirle unas cosas prestadas. En unas pocas horas, teníamos a Benita, Felipa y Huga listas y atadas a un árbol.**

Felipa: -juro que de esta no os libráis.

Héctor: -te recuerdo que si queréis volver tenéis hasta esta noche, no sé cómo nos la vais a devolver en tan poco tiempo.

Huga: -el sol aún no ha caído, aún tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Rainbow: -no os lo creéis ni vosotros.

Pinkie: -¡venga hasta luego!

Rainbow: -nos vemos esta noche.

Héctor: -lo mismo digo.

**Dejando a mi nueva hermana y al resto allí plantados, me fui en busca de Lyra que debía estar en aun en casa de Twilight, pues no volvió a casa. Cuando llegue allí, parecía que había pasado un tornado, pues todo era un desastre. Twilight, Fluttershy, Bonbon y Lyra estaban recogiendo todo el desastre.**

Héctor: -madre, menudo desastre, ¿necesitáis ayuda?

Twilight: -pues un poco de ayuda no nos vendría val, gracias.

**Nunca he sido una persona muy ordenada, pero si había que limpiar limpiaba. No tardamos mucho en recogerlo todo, y mientras limpiaba note que a Lyra le pasaba algo.**

Héctor: -¿está bien Lyra?

Lyra: -sí, no pasa nada.

Bonbon: -anoche bebió demasiado.

Héctor: -así que resaca. No pasa nada, nos vamos a casa y yo te cuidare, ¿Qué te parece?

Lyra: -me gusta el plan.

**No me encontraba muy bien después de lo de anoche, pero me alegraba que Héctor estuviera a mi lado y que quisiera ayudarme. Por el camino vi al hermano de Héctor y sus amigos atados en unos árboles disfrazados de mujeres, no quise saber que había pasado, pero por cómo le gritaban a Héctor me lo imagino. Llegamos a casa y Héctor me llevo a mi habitación, me tapo con la manta y me estuvo cuidando toda la mañana, a la hora de comer me preparo una sopa calentita y para entonces me encontraba muchísimo mejor.**

Héctor: -¿ya estas mejor Lyra?

Lyra: -sí, muchas gracias. Me gustaría salir a que me dé un poco el aire, ¿damos un paseo?

Héctor: -claro.

**Salimos y empezamos a caminar, como no habíamos ido nunca juntos, decidimos ir a Sweet Apple Acres. Pudimos ver como la familia Apple trabajaban juntos. Después volvimos al lago y allí nos quedamos durante unas horas. Después y como era voy tarde decidimos volver a casa para poder estar allí cuando los amigos de Héctor se fueran.**

Héctor: -Benito, Hugo, os echare de menos.

Hugo: -pues nosotros a ti nada.

Benito: -naaa, mentira, te echaremos de menos

Héctor: -hermano… no me arrepiento de la broma de esta mañana, y no echare de menos tus bromas, pero si te echare de menos a ti.

Felipe: -venga que me vas hacer llorar.

Héctor: -Nuria, no me puedo creer que al final te vayas a quedar –**Octavia estaba al lado de Nuria-**

Nuria: -ya ves, cosas del destino. Y chicos, no os portéis mal u os juro que iré a por vosotros y conoceréis mi ira.

Benito, Felipe y Hugo: -si mama ajajajajaja.

Héctor: -bien chicos, hasta siempre.

**Los amigos de Héctor estuvieron un rato en silencio, después un haz de luz nos cegó a todo y cuando pudimos ver ya no estaban.**

Nuria: -bien, ya se han ido. ¿Alguien quiere aprovechar que aún puede irse para salir por patas?

Héctor: -ni borracho. Venga, vamos a disfrutar de la noche, que después de todo, hoy es fin de año.

Octavia: -sí, tienes razón, vámonos de fiesta.

Lyra: -pero sin sidra por favor

Héctor, Nuria y Octavia: -jajajajajajaja.

**Varias horas después, ya habíamos celebrado el fin de año con Nuria y Octavia, y Héctor y yo nos fuimos a mirar las estrellas. Era muy feliz, me iba a casar con la persona que amo, ¡que es una humano! No he estado más feliz en toda mi vida. Si, pudiera pedir un desea ahora, pediría que esto no fura un sueño, que lo que pedí aquella vez fue real igual que lo que él pidió también lo fuera, que mi futuro junto a él sea tan hermoso como lo han sido estos días, y de que de alguna forma u otra, podamos tener hijos. Pero sé que lo único que es realmente importante en ese deseo es lo últimos, porque esto es real, él está a mi lado y siempre va a estarlo, y aunque no pueda ver el futuro, sé que mi vida junto a él será maravillosa.**

**FIN…?**

* * *

**Bien, si estás leyendo esto significa que ya has leído el Fic o te has saltado toda la historia simplemente para saber que pongo en la nota final, si es lo primero una pizza bomba va para tu casa en este mismo momento, si es lo segundo una pizza con veneno llegara a tu casa.**

**Fuera idioteces. Espero que os haya gustado este fic loco poco romántico y muy cómico. Feliz año nuevo, Feliz 2014 y Felicidades porque meda la gana :yao ming:**


End file.
